How to use your Quirk
by ArtsIsArt
Summary: Blog created by Giselle Faust, a socially awkward person, to tell her stories in her new life in Japan as an U.A student.
1. Blog Entry 1

**How to use your Quirk**

Blog Entry #1 : Presentation

Hello there, I'm Gigi and from now on I'm going to document my daily life. I'm not a quirkless human, but my parents are quirkless, my grand-parents were quirkless and my great-grand parents too. So growing up with a family with out any knowlegde how to control your quirk is kinda hard.

* * *

"Dad ! Come on ! Let me go with to Auntie's !" A 6 year old child yelled.

Her dad trying hard to balance his work and his family life tried to calmly say : "Gigi, I'm really busy and I can't take you. I'm really sorry, but next time will go to somewhere you would like, alright ?", her dad waited for an answer.

"Gigi ?" he asked again. "Oh my Gosh ! Where are you ?!" Her dad panicked that she disappeared on his work office.

"Oh my god !" A woman in her mid-thirties exclaimed, surprised that Gigi suddenly appeared in the back of her car, next to her son.

"Mom ! Gigi suddenly appeared here ! She has a quirk like me !" The 6 years old boy asked.

"Auntie ? Where are you ? Sojiro... where are you ?" The girl asked, looking around.

"Honey, are we... Giselle ?" her uncle said, surprised.

"Oh... I'm here ! Let's go to Gisney Land !" Giselle said excited.

* * *

Yes... Back then I was a troublesome child. I want to be a hero ! I want to be a hero... because... I don't really know... I've always wanted to be one, I don't want to be a scientist. I want to be different from my family. I'm currently in Japan, the Heroes Institute [It's a Institute founded by Arthur Greene, the top "hero school" here in Europe.] send me to U.A. [the national "hero school" in Japan]. I failed their entrance exam, so they decided to give me and 49 other students second chances by sending us to other schools. In hopes to not fail this time.

* * *

"Giselle !" A blonde girl said, waving to her infront the airport 'depature' gate.

"Anna !" The brown-haired girl named Giselle, said as she ran towards her.

The two were best friends, since she was 5 years old and for the first time they are going to different schools. The two girls went to a café, they decided to order something before departure.

"So, your still not drinking coffee ?" Anna asked.

"I still have a chance to grow up ! Plus it's just bean water." Giselle stated.

"Eh ?! Just bean water ! Excuse you ! It's more than that !" Anna exclaimed.

"Okay, all right..." she just complied to her bestfriend's "coffee is more than a bean water" rant.

"My parents cried when they realised, I'm going to New York to study. Though I'm not sure if it's for me or for the prices to live there." The blonde hair girl said jokingly.

"Well, my dad was so happy for me that he bake me cake ! It was a bit burned but it's the thoughts that counts." Giselle confessed to Anna.

"You know, don't stress about it. Just be kind to the people around you and you wouldn't be alone, and be sure to show them the 'side' of you that you try so hard to hide here. When you arrive in Japan, it's a fresh new start, it's a chance to be yourself." Anna said. She then hears through the speakers that she must check in 20 minutes. "Well then... See you ! Send me a message when you arrive !" Anna said before taking her coffee and walking to the gate.

"Yeah, you too..." she said, surprised by her bestfriend suddenly reading her mind.

* * *

It was my first time separating with my bestfriend. It was very stressful but it was something worth experiencing, being independent and alone. When I arrived at Japan it was a very... unique experience, the first bus I took was highjacked by a vilain. I was scared, I couldn't move. This wasn't the first time, I had an experience a vilain doing this things. I see the heroes outside, that could see some heroes around the bus, but they couldn't enter the bus because of the "bubble" the villain created around it.

* * *

Giselle was terrified, the people around her too...

"Act like a hero Giselle, do something to change the situation", she kept repeating that thought in her mind.

She then realised that she could help them by teleporting them inside. She then gives it a shot and teleported outside and bring the hero inside, the hero was surprised that she was teleported inside the bus and decided to take the moment at her advantage and... the villain fell asleep ? Well, she won't question that. The "bubble" around the bus soon disappeared and the police took care of the villain, her nose started bleeding, and she just decided to walk to her appartement.

* * *

Yeah, for my bestfriend Madame La Grande Devin. If you're reading this that means that I'm safe.

-Gigi


	2. Presentation

**Giselle Faust**

15 years old

January 6th

Physique :

"Pear" shaped body, she doesn't have a big chest but she has a big butt and a large hips . She has a dark brown hair and really dark brown eyes. Her go to style is bohemian.

Personality :

Oblivious , Obnoxious , Strong-Willed, Smart

Likes : Food, Bara Arms and Legs, Sports !

Dislikes : Lizards, People imposing their beliefs, Hearing herself sing

Quirk : Teleportation

About her quirk : She can open a "worm hole" to teleport her anywhere. ((She didn't tried time traveling))

Max. 17 km, 1 person

Side effects : Nosebleeds, Sudden Blindness

Family : Father : Leon Faust (biologist)

Older Brother : Enrique Faust (engineer)

Older Sister : Hiyori [Faust] Garcia (bacteriologist)

Aunt (mother's side): Lisa Takahashi

Cousin : Sojiro Ono (wants to be a forensic scientist)

Facts about her family :

Her father and her mother owns a laboratory.

Her aunt has a bakery shop in Tokyo.

Stats :

Without Armor :

Power* : ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ 1/5 E

Speed : ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ 2/5 D

Agility : ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ 4/5 B

Technique : ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ 3/5 C

Intelligence : ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ 4/5 B

Cooperativeness : ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ 2/5 D

With Armor :

Power* : ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ 4/5 B

Speed : ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ 3/5 C

Agility : ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ 1/5 E

Technique : ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ 3/5 C

Intelligence : ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ 4/5 B

Cooperativeness : ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ 2/5 D

((*Power as in Strenght))


	3. Blog Entry 2

**How to use your Quirk**

Blog Entry #2

Hi guys ! I'm back from the U.A , earlier this day I just had the most hectic and exhausting exam I've ever taken. U.A's exam is hard there's a "physical" exam, where you show case your Quirk and a written exam. So, I think I passed the written exam, but I can't be 100 percent sure for the physical exam.

* * *

Infront of the Gate B, Giselle was stretching and trying a little bit too hard to socialise, she spoke to someone earlier ! Of course, he was weird but he counts as "aquainted people", she didn't get his name.

"There is no such thing as a countdown in a real battle ! Run ! Run !" The voice type-hero, Present Mic announce with his booming sound.

Giselle wasn't prepared for the sudden stampede created by the fellow future students, she decided to follow the crowds. She ran, towards an already pulverised robot and grab a metal rod and ran towards where all the future students went. The road was blocked by 1 and 2 point robots, soon it was gone. She didn't get any point for the moment which stresses her out, at the center of the artificial city it was filled of robots, she was the first to dive in. Attracting the sensors of the 2 point who was surrounding the 3 point robots. She teleported quickly at the opening of the 3 point robot, and Giselle was quickly sensed by the 2-point robot and they started shooting at her mercilessly she took the opportunity and use the 2 point robot's ability to create an opening. As soon as she saw the a little bit of the opening, she visualised it in her head to teleport inside of the robot.

"Please, be the old version..." she whispered to herself.

As if the genie heard her wishes, it was the old version. She started altering some wires and taking out some chips, she then uses the monitor, that was included in the robot, to alter the programming and restart it. The 3 point robot started to short circuit, she could feel the heat from the machines around her. She teleported out of the robot, there were still many robots outside. All the robots suddenly were attracted to the altered one and starting piling up next to it, the students went after some but Giselle went to stop them.

"Guys ! Don't get near !" She warned them "It will blow-" before she could finished her sentence the altered robot self-destructed and destroyed the robots that was around it (Radius 5 meters), nothing but dust was left.

The other persons were irritated that she destroyed the last group of robots. Soon after, a giant robot appeared, some building were demolished as the giant robot advance sending debris everywhere, the future students went and run away from the giant bot. Two or three students including Giselle were hit by the debris. Trying to run away Giselle tried to teleport somewhere away from the monster bot, but ended up teleporting somewhere at the robot. As the bot started moving, Giselle went out of balance an fall of the mechanical giant. As she expect to fall in to the hard ground, something wrapped around her. She was delicately put down.

"Now, run !" a girl's voice said.

"Which way ?" Giselle asked. "I can't see a thing".

"Straight ahead !" The girl said, calmly.

Giselle started to run as fast as she could straight ahead.

"The opposite way !" The voice said.

* * *

Ah... Anne (Anna in French) if only you saw that giant transformer ! Oh, I made an aquaintances ! How awesome is that ! Okay, I feel like this highschool will be the death of me and it was a long time ago when I experience the blindness, I forgot how scary it was. Anne, I can't wait for you to upload something in your blog ! N.Y.C seems fun ! Can you take more photos ?

-Gigi

[Click here to see Anne's blog]


	4. Blog Entry 3

**How to use your Quirk**

Blog Entry #3

Oh my gosh ! Anne ! I'm admitted to U.A ! [Happy Emoji] [Happily Crying Emoji] Uncle made me a cake, it was so delicious and Dad was so happy for me ! ((He was crying !)) Okay, I put too many exclamation points there, I'll try not to use too much exclamation points. Well, it was my first day of school ! ((Okay I'll stop now))

* * *

Giselle was not pleased by her uniform, it wasn't flattering her figure. The absence of her "average" size bust was accentuated by the blazer and the button up, the skirt was too short for her taste it doesn't mold her hips and butt. In short, she was really self-concious about it.

"Giselle, it's okay ! It looks okay !", her aunt tried to reassured her.

"B-but... It looks like I'm confused of my gender... The skirt is too short and it looks puffy ! I could feel the wind..." Giselle complained.

"No time for that ! Sojiro has classes in 3 minutes and he's the only one who could accompany you at the bus station !" my aunt's husband, Uncle Ryosuke explained.

"Giselle ! I'll be late." my cousin yelled from downstairs.

"Alright ! Wait !" Giselle shouted back.

Giselle grabbed her leather backpack (she really likes it) and darted downstairs where the bakery was. She put her shoes and started to run to the bus stop, her cousin explained which bus stop she must go down. She waited to the bus to come.

* * *

Anne, this school is really huge and there's not that many students that attends in this school. Did I mention you about the uniform ! It's... not flattering with my figure.

* * *

Arrived in front of the school, 7 minutes early. She promised to herself not to arrive the minute it rings and teleport to her seat, she must be responsible for now on.

"Move ! We're late !" someone said. She moved away to let him pass.

She suddenly recognised the person.

"Mr. Examinee 7111 ! Wait !" she yelled and she then tries to catch up with him. Gosh Dang it, he runs to fast even with out his quirk. "Oh my goodness ! Wait !" she yelled and teleported infront of him, blocking him.

Mr. Examinee 7111 stopped before they could collide.

"I'm really sorry for the last time !" She excuses herself. "...for calling you a nerd."

"Oh, it's okay... It's not really a big deal." He said awkwardly.

"M-My name is Giselle Faust..." She said, she then suddenly slaps her hand at top of her mouth as if she said something wrong.

"I'm Tenya Iida, nice to meet you, Faust-san." he said as he extended his hand to offer a handshake.

Giselle shakes his hand, "Does this mean we are officially aquainted ?" she asks.

"I guess so." he said, he then look at his watch. "We're 5 minutes late !" he exclaimed as he runs off.

"Wait, no were not !" she said as she follows him.

* * *

Anne ! I'm so awkward... I hope he doesn't remember for a long term the : "Does ths mean we are aquainted ?" thing but he's a cool guy, I think you'll like him I'm sure of it. I got a different class than him though.

* * *

Giselle and Tenya finally stopped running and they walk through the school's huge hallways.

"So what class are you in ?" Giselle asked hes aquaintance.

"Class 1-A, how about you ?" He asked back.

"Class 1-B" she said, with a sad expression. "I have to socialize... again..."

"Are you new to socializing, perhaps ?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes, yes I am. In fact I was dependent to my best friend when it comes to socializing, she's a really outgoing person." Giselle explained to him.

"I see..." Tenya said, as he thinks of something, "if you can't make any aquaintaces in your class then just come and see me when you are obligated to socialise, I'm an officialy aquainted person after all."

"Oh my gosh, Iida-san you're so reliable !" she shouted, "Don't spoil me to much or I'll take advantage of you."

"Alright, then. I shall not spoil Faust-san." he said as if he noted it on a paper.

They stopped infront of Giselle's classroom.

"Can you wait for a little bit ?" she asked as she open the classroom door and put her backpack at the seat near the door.

"Sure." He said.

"Iida... I read it somewhere... Aren't your family superheroes ?" Giselle asked.

Tenya's eyes seems to sparkle as he starts tell stories about his family, he really admires his brother.

"Oh, I saw a picture of your brother in a newspaper his armor looks super cool !" Giselle's eyes sparkle when she started talking about her passion : mechanics and technology. "The suit seems really aerodynamic ! The design is perfect... Ah, Sorry for boring you."

"No, it's okay, if you want I'll ask him if he could demonstrate and show you how the armor works." Tenya proposed to Giselle.

"You, sir know how to talk to me ! I accept the proposition gladly !" She said, with a smile in her face "You just upgraded to "aquainted person" to "reliable friend" !" she said joking.

He laughed at the weird statement Giselle made. Some students started to enter the class.

"You should go to your class, you wanted to be the first student after all." Giselle said, "See you, my reliable friend that hopefully I won't take advantage of."

"See you then, Faust-san." he said, then he leaves my classroom.

* * *

Oh, I also found my savior from the entrance exam. He's a pretty cool person, our homeroom teacher seems hardcore but he's actually super cool !

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Giselle complained.

"Faust-san, did you even eat breakfast before coming to school ?" Shiosaki Ibara, her new aquaintace asked.

"No... I wake up too late and my cousin was already late." Giselle said, her stomach then grumbles.

"I have biscuits !" Itsuka Kendou , her also new aquaintaces said after finding a biscuit in her bag , "Here, there you go." she give it to the hungry girl.

"Thank you ! Kendou-san !" she hurriedly eats the biscuit before going to spar with the class.

Her homeroom teacher decided it was a good idea to showcase our Quirks and decided it was a good idea to do a 'PvP' of some sort. The class started to change into their gym uniforms.

"Okay, somehow eating that biscuit made me fat." Giselle said as she tries to zip up the one piece jumpsuit. "My hips are to big..."she said, she then finally achieved to zip-up the one piece jumpsuit.

* * *

Okay, maybe my homeroom teacher is a little bit hardcore because in the first day we had a 1 versus 1 spar. I ended up with a guy who could copy my Quirk. Hehehe... He didn't knew about the side-effects...

* * *

Everybody was inside the some sort of gymnasium where an some sort of arena was.

"This is how it will go : The first person unable to move or went out side the white line loses." The homeroom teacher explains.

"Calm down... Giselle" Giselle whisper to calm herself down.

"Alright ! The first person pair is... Neito Monoma and Faust Giselle." The homeroom teacher said.

Giselle calmly walks inside the arena. Neito does the same, the boy seems pretty confident. Giselle gulps, and started to sing her battle song inside her head to gain confidence. The homeroom teacher finished the countdown. Neito ran towards her, he tries to land a punch on her. She skips the punches except the last one she blocked him. Neito suddely smirks and suddly teleported back her and tried to land another punch but she avoids it, she then tried to do a round house kick but he teleported away. He teleported behind her and tried to push her out of limit, but she teleported behind him. Neito had a brilliant idea to punch and teleport to avoid Giselle's attacks, his nose then started to bleed, Giselle smirks as she knows what this meant. She provoked him to do the same thing he did before and before she knew Neito had a terrefied expression and stopped moving, Giselle then pushed him outside the line.

"Yes !" Giselle shouted as she guided Neito out of the arena.

The teacher then proceed to the next pair.

"What the hell is happening ?!" Neito shouted as he panicked.

"Neito-san, if your blind you should sit for a bit." She suggested.

"What a crappy Quirk !" He exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up ! My quirk isn't crappy ! It's useful !" Giselle protested.

* * *

I hate him ! Insulting my quirk cause he can't use it !Eugh, the nerve... Anne, I saw the e-mail that you sent and I'm very happy that you found some new friend and a boyfriend (already ?!).

-Gigi

* * *

 **-*+ Author's Note+*-**

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I'm kinda new with this platform and type of "writing"... So hope you like it...**


	5. Blog Entry 4

**How to use your Quirk**

Blog Entry #4 :

Okay... My second day of school is underwhelming. I had English the first hour and Math for the second, let's talk about Math for a bit, I understood how to but the problem is that I can't copy quickly. I have a hard time writing the katakana or any japanese writing system, I'm still not use to it.

Giselle was having a hard-time writing what's on the board, she could barely keep up with the teacher. The bell rings, many of her classmates went out for the break some stayed in the classroom. The man that he hates the most is next to the board, holding the chalkboard eraser.

* * *

"Neito ! Don't you dare !" Giselle warned Neito.

Neito had a devious smirk in his face, Giselle glared at him, he then decided to erase it.

"You fucking dickhead !" Giselle whispered.

Giselle was pissed, she was 15 syllables to be finish.

* * *

That guy... Ugh his excistance is just frustrating, we're sort of like frienemies. Well, luckily my savior (in one and many way) was in the class.

* * *

Giselle was really lucky this time. Ibara was still in the class.

Giselle walk towards her and her group of friends, " Shiozaki-san, can you let me borrow your notebook ?" Giselle asked.

"Sure, there you go but please, give it back later this day..." Ibara said as she gives her notebook to Giselle.

"Thank you !" the brunette shouted.

"By the way, Faust-san, are you going to eat with us at lunch?" Itsuka asked.

"Ah... I don't know... I planned to eat with Iida-san today, but I should ask him first..." Giselle said while scratching her chin.

"Wow, I don't know you were a straight-forward person Giselle-chan !" Neito teased.

"Wha- ? No ! No ! It's not like that ! He's just a kind person..." she said, " Unlike someone..." the brown-eyed girl said, as she then glares towards Neito.

"Then you should ask him now." Itsuka said pointing at the door, where Tenya and 2 other people were standing.

Giselle became pale, "Socializing..." she thought.

The brunette slowly walked towards the door with a forced smile to cover her nervousness.

"Faust-san, we can see you're forcing yourself." Tenya said bluntly. The two others were shocked how blunt Tenya was.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm just nervous..." she said.

"Well, Faust-san this is Midoriya Izuku and this is Uraraka Ochako and guys this is Faust Giselle." Tenya said.

"H-hello, Nice to-" she said but she was interrupted by her ringtone (Anaconda - by Nicki Minaj), "E-excuse me..." she whispers

Giselle's face flushed, she tries to accept the call.

"Ello ? Giselle... ?" someone asked, the girl has a drunk voice.

Giselle recognised the voice really quickly, "Anna ?! A-Are you drunk ?" the brunette shouted, she slaps a hand over her mouth for being so loud.

"Yea... Come get me... I'm in... fuck, I can't see the sign..." Anna said.

"Anna ! I'm in Japan ! Is it the middle of the night ?" Giselle whispered, worried for her bestfriend.

"Oh yeah... I forgot... Gonna call Hayes instead... Love you." She whispered-yelled.

"Anna ? Should I teleport to New York ? An-" She said not to loud, before being interrupted by the "beep".

"Faust-san, are you okay ?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, my friend was... lost" Giselle lied.

"Well, I hope she's okay." Tenya said.

"Well, anyways... Can I eat lunch with you three ?" Giselle asked.

The three nodded, Giselle was relived that they agreed.

"Wow, you don't look like the kind of person loving Nicki Minaj..." Tenya commented.

"Iida-san, you should not talk to a girl like that !" Izuku scolded him.

"It's okay Midoriya-san, being straight forward is one of his qualities." Giselle said.

A booming laughter ringed in the room, Neito was laughing obnoxiously. Giselle turned around to see the girls were trying to hold their laughter.

"Passive-agressive bitch..." Giselle said to herself.

* * *

Yeah... That was my second day. It was pretty simple. Oh I have photos of the amazing food they served in the cafeteria ! I'll put them in this post. :D

-Gigi

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **I often forgot to use adjectives to describe my OC, I should use it more often.**

 **Thank you for reading !**

 **((Don't hesitate to review))**


	6. Blog Entry 5 (Part 1)

**How To Use Your Quirk**

Blog Entry #5

Sorry for not uploading for the last 3 days, I had a ton of homework to finish. Anyways, the 3rd day was a normal day, my friends help me design my costume.

* * *

Giselle didn't like the outfit she designed and she submitted, so she decided to ask for another one. Ibara, Yui and Itsuka were trying to help Giselle design her outfit.

"How about you design your costume like Rei outfit from Neon Genesis Evangelion ! You'll look good in it Giselle." Yui suggested to Giselle, she then shows a photo to the brunette.

"I can't pull that off... My boobs aren't that big..." She said, looking at her sad flat chest (as she describe it).

"This discussion again... You don't have to worry about that your armor will cover it." Ibara said.

"Okay, all right ... What color ?" She asked the 3 other girls.

"White and Spanish Pink or Misty Rose would compliment your armor perfectly." Yui said looking at the armor pieces in the briefcase.

"All right..." She said while coloring her sketches. "Et Voilà !" she said showing them her sketches.

"Woah... That look it's better than this one" Itsuka said pointing at the outfit that she designed.

"By the way, how did you make your armor as compact" Ibara asked.

"My brother teached it to me, he worked at Stark Industries." Giselle explained.

"What ? Now way ! Stark Industries ?! He works there" Itsuka exclaimed, she didn't belived it.

"Worked. He was fired after he was caught looking at the blueprints." The brunette said as she scratches her chin, she was a bit embarrased.

* * *

At the afternoon, we had Foundational Hero Studies with All Might. We went to Area B, the artificial city that we used at the Entrance Exam.

* * *

"All right !" All Might said, getting everyone's attention, "Everyone this will be an indoor battle trial. Villain-cleanup is usually is usually seen outdoors, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most villainy are commited indoors." he explained to us. "For this test you will be separated from "villains" and "heroes"."

"What ?!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"Tetsutetsu-san please listen to All-Might-sensei." Giselle scolded the boy.

All-Might eyed the two students chatting, he clears his throat to attract the two students attention. The two immediately stop.

"You will be separated into two groups, for an two on two battle team and two on one !" the teacher gived the instructions.

"But, sir, it's harder for the hero or harder to the villains." Nirengeki Shouda protested.

"Sometimes, hero must fight alone and we have an odd number of students." All might replied, he then continues to explain : "The situation is a hostage, the villains has three hostages, the hero's must to rescue the three hostage and bring them outside, of course the hostage can help the hero but the hero must say what they must do. So, to be clear you only need to take the three hostage outside." All-Might finished explaining the instructions.

He then chooses us randomly. Giselle ended up being the hero against Tsuburaba Kosei and Shiosaki Ibara who are the villains. The test started 20 minutes to rescue the three hostages. The brunette ran around the building in hopes to find the villains "base". She ran out of breath the 4th floor, she started walking around the fourth floor. Giselle feels someone observing her, she turn around to see a shadow running away, she followed the shadow but the shadow started to run and Giselle decided to run after the shadow's owner. She follows the shadow until she sees a door, she ran straight towards the door but a glass like material knocked her towards the wall. She stands up, she was immediatly restrained by Ibara's vines. Giselle teleported behind the two villains, she run towards the three hostages (who were played by Neito, Itsuka and Reiko) and freed one of them before being attacked by Ibara. Giselle ordered Neito, the hostage she freed, to detached the others. She activated her armor, for extra protection, she then decided to rip off a vine and use it as a whip. She aims and whip towards Ibara but she was blocked by Kosei, she decided to do something reckless and ran towards them and punch the barrier blocking them. The barrier didn't broke, she needed another plan. She scanned the room and saw a window. She ran towards the three "hostages", she teleported the two "hostages" at the building entrance. Ibara started to block the window with the vines.

"Reiko, come !" Giselle take a good grip and dragged her towards the window. "Now, jump !" she ordered her.

"Are you crazy ?" Reiko asked the brunette.

"No, I'm Giselle !" She shouted sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes. "Just go with it."

Reiko just went with Giselle end jump of the window, before they could hit the ground they teleported and landed safely.

"See ! You could trust me." Giselle said, to Reiko.

"Alright, the Hero wins this round !" All Might declared through the earpiece.

"Ahhhh! Yeeeaaah !" Giselle shouted as she jumps. She suddenly bumps at someone.

"Don't get to cocky, Gi-chan. I'm going to beat you." Neito said, as he pinches her cheeks.

"Bastard !" Giselle insulted the boy, she then reaches out to squeeze his cheeks.

* * *

Okay, I won't say I'm inlove... It's just a crush alright. I hope. Oh my god... He's just cute, I guess...

* * *

The next day, Giselle met the Class 1-A trio on the way to school.

"By the way, Giselle-san, why do you take the bus when you live 7 minutes from the school ?" Izuku asked.

"Well, It's because I always go to the library before going to school." Giselle explained, "I help the librarian open, in exchange of old books that they will throw away." she continued.

"That's sweet, Giselle-chan" Ochako said.

"Oh ! Izuku-san, Are you okay from yesterday ? I received a text from Ochako-san saying that something bad happend at the FHS." Giselle asked.

"FHS ?" Izuku asked, confused.

"An abbreviation for : Foundational Hero Studies" Giselle clarified.

"Oh, I'm all right ! Just some scratches here and there but nothing to bad." Izuku said, waving his hand as a sign of "don't worry about me".

"Ah, you should have seen Iida-kun acting like a villain !" Ochako said before bursting into laughters.

"Gosh... I should have !" Giselle said.

"I'm now, quite evil" Ochako imitated Tenya.

Giselle burst out of laughter, the people at the streets looked at her. Tenya blushed, embarassed.

"Uraraka-san, please stop it." Tenya said.

"Yours is a quirk that causes whatever you touch to float. With that in mind..." Ochako paused, "I moved to counter you by giving this floor a thorough cleaning !" Ochako continued imitating Tenya, including the arm movements.

Giselle laughter becomes more and more obnoxious, she was tearing up. Izuku tried to not laugh too loud. Giselle's noticed Tenya's embarassed face and felt bad for laughing.

"Tenya-kun, I'm sorry !" she said, she then hugs him.

The sudden physical contact startled Tenya, "Faust-san, please, my personal space."

"Oh no, I came back to being a "Aquaintace"." Giselle said, after she pulls away from him.

"I don't think it's that Giselle-chan. It's just you were invading his personal space, you're making him uncomfortable..." Ochako reassured the brunette.

"Ah... I guess Neito is used to me invading his personal space." Giselle said, thinking out loud.

Izuku frozed at the sentence the brunette just said, Tenya has pure horror written on his face and Ochako blushed.

Giselle suddenly realised it didn't sound right, "Shit, I mean, we sometimes fight for funsies !" The brunette corrected herself.

The Class 1-A trio, were relieved, Giselle was starting to stutter due to her awkwardness. For Giselle the worst was to come, a bunch of journalists were infront of the school. She follows her friends towards the entrance before they were stopped by some journalists. Izuku escaped the journalists, Ochako was handling the journalist pretty well. Meanwhile Giselle was having an "internal panic session" as she calls it, a journalist approched her and she didn't know how to respond correctly.

"What do you think of All Might's turn as a teacher ?" the journalist asked her.

"I-I..." she said, starting to overthink the situation.

Tenya walk infront of the journalist and her, he answers the journalist's question instead of her. She tries to remain calm and do breathing exercises while her friend answers the journalist questions. The Class 1-A homeroom teacher shoo the journalists away and then the gate closes. Giselle was so relieved she didn't have to talk infront of the journalist, live on television. She ran towards Tenya and hugs him.

"Tenya-san ! Thank you !" Giselle exclaims as she hugs him. "Consider this as an appreciative hug, for my everyday hero."

Ochako giggle at how the brunette openly displays affection in was blushing at the way Giselle displays appreciation, though he didn't mind being called "her everyday hero", he had a small smile all morning.

* * *

Guess who's the class president ? Me ! No, it's not that the class voted for me because I was responsible and all of that... No, they voted because I "could handle the responsabilities".

* * *

"I nominate Giselle Faust as our class president." Neito said out loud at the class.

Everybody at the class nodded. I glared at Neito as he just smirked, she looked around the class to see everyone with pleading eyes.

"I will agree to the class president if... Neito will be my vice president." Giselle said, she then smirks towards Neito.

After 5 minutes Neito agreed to be the vice president. The class then continues, the next subject was History.

Okay, I'm going to post the second part of this blog entry later, I'm going out with my cousin ! Bye guys !

* * *

 **About the OC :**

 **As you can see Giselle (pron : _ji-ZEL_ ), is a girl who can easily trust someone who is really kind to her and she's someone to love easily and even though she is seems the shy and mysterious kid she's actually really open but you need to approach her first.**

 **[** **Edit 22/05]** **To Luna (the reviewer) :**

 **Thank you so much for giving reviews ! It really encourages me to do my best !**

 **((I cried when I saw your review ^^'))**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hello Reader ! I'm really sorry for not updating** **, the story is super long and my Wi-Fi is limited.**

 **(Please, review and if there is any mistakes, please tell me.)**

 **[Edit 22/05] : I'm currently re-reading this chapter to correct the grammatical mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading !**

 **\\(^ U ^)/**


	7. Blog Entry 6 (Part 2 of Blog Entry 5)

**How to use your quirk**

Blog Entry 6 :

Okay, I'm back from the Anime Expo with my cousin, I met an awesome cosplayer ! Okay, back to the story, so I'm the new class president...

* * *

It was the end of the day, the bell rang to inform that the last class is finished. Today was the "cleaning the class" day, Giselle and Neito already organised the groups who will clean the class. Today was Giselle, Youtetsu Awase and Reiko Yanagi's turn to clean the class. They started to stack the table and chair in a corner and sweep the floor, Awase was wiping the black board, suddenly Reiko approached Giselle.

"Faust-san, I must go now, I have an appointment in 15 minutes." Reiko said in her quiet voice.

Giselle was shocked that she didn't say it earlier. "Oh, I'm really sorry Yanagi-san. You can go now, Awase-san and I will finish this."

Reiko hurriedly grab her bag and went out of the class, Youtetsu was thinking of a good excuse. Five minutes later, they finished sweeping the floor, Giselle was staring at the table tower at the corner. She was determined to finish cleaning the class.

"Faust-san, I need to go. I'm really late for my tutor's class." Youtetsu said.

"Ah, Awase-san can't you help me for a bit ?" the brunette asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry, I'm really late !" Youtetsu said, before walking out the class.

The brunette was left alone to arrange the tables and chair. She face palmed at her lack of autourity.

"God Damn it, Teleportation time." she said in a tired voice.

She teleported the tables on by one, she pushed them to place.

"Giselle-san ?"

Giselle turned around and noticed Tenya at the door.

"Hey, Tenya !" she said forcing a smile in her face.

"What are you doing ?" Tenya asked the brunette, he looked at the table tower in the corner of the class "And what is that ?" he pointed towards the tower.

"I'm arranging the table and that is a horrible idea by Awase-san." she said, her nose then bleeds.

"Giselle-san ! Are you okay ?" Tenya said as he tries to retrieve his handkerchief.

As soon as he retrieved his handkerchief he gave it to Giselle. The brunette shoved it up her bleeding nostril.

She teleported up the tower, she saw her reflection at the window.

"I'm so fuckable right now, I bet you can't even hold yourself, Tenya-kun" she said sarcastically as she poses.

Tenya was kinda embarrassed looking at her but he couldn't help it, her sunkissed skin glowed at the sunset, he found it really mesmerising.

"Tenya ! Could you please tell me ?" her voice broke the hyponotic spell she threw at him.

"Ah, yes..." he replied to him.

They spent 20 minutes arranging the tables. As soon as they finished they walked out the class.

"Hey, Tenya-kun, why were you looking at me weirdly ? Did I make you uncomfortable ? If so, I'm really sorry." she said looking at the bloody handkerchief.

"N-no, it's not that..." he said, a little embarassed at himself "Can I have my handkerchief ?" he asked.

"No, no you can't. I'm not going to give it to you like this !" she said, instead she gave him her handkerchief, a simple white handkerchief with Gigi embroided on the corner, "Don't lose it, it's my favourite." the honey eyed girl said.

Tenya was really confused, why would she gave her a hankerchief.

"So, I won't forget to give your handkerchief back." Giselle said as if she read his mind, before going to separate ways.

* * *

Hahaha ! It's really cheezy I know ! Anne, I'm really happy to have another email from you. New York seems really nice and thank you for getting Captain America's autograph for me ! Message me next week end !

-Gigi

* * *

 **About the OC :**

 **So I read somewhere that we all have 3 personality, one we show to the people we don't know, a second we show to the person we really trust (friends, family) and a third that we only show to no one else. This kinda inspired me how to mold Giselle's personality, she has the "Socially awkward" personality that she shows to the person she doesn't know and the "Shameless" personality that she only shows towards her friends.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Sorry for the late updates, I have a big exam coming so... I really need to study. So I'm putting this story to a Haitus until my vacation starts ! [I'm not really sure about that...] It's going to be long...**

 **-Reviews are very appreaciated !-**

 **A big thanks to Luna for taking time to review my story ! I'll do my best to improve this fanfiction ! :D**


	8. Message (deleted when uploaded)

Dear readers,

I'm sorry if I haven't updated for several years. This account supposed to be a joint account with my friend but unfortunately, we went our separate ways. I recently recovered from those events and fell in love with this wonderful fandom. So, I decided to re-do and revamp this series. I hope you'll be patiently waiting for those uploads.

-ArtsIsArt co-creator, now the owner of the account.


End file.
